Precure: LVL-V Adventures
by arturvinas
Summary: Tsunime Yahamashi, Kender Kaitowa y Denso Sairenji junto con el Guardian del Destino Rashyll buscan resolver el misterio que implica la desaparición de nuevas Precures. Pero eso no es todo, ellos deben evitar que los Super Terroristas tomen control del Elias con la ayuda de Cure V, en consecuencia, El poder que crea las cosas y el que consume las cosas vuelven a enfrentarse.
1. Fe inquebrantable

1. Fe inquebrantable, evitemos la conquista del enemigo.

|Siglo XXV, el mundo actual como la conocemos ya no es el mismo, algunas tierras fueron creadas, otras hundidas, otras movidas a lo largo del océano; nuevos países surgieron, otros desaparecieron, otras se juntaron… y prácticamente otras se dividieron, como Japón. Existe una instalación militar de alta tecnología usada como un refugio a las afueras de la ciudad de Kyomeda en el desierto, capital de Japon del Norte. En su interior, estaba reunido el grupo guerrero de Metal Sphere con aproximadamente 5000 hombres; entre ellos, Kender Kaitowa, de 19 años, pelo amarillo con forma de tiras bajando de su cabeza, con una pulsera de liga que cuelga una pieza de adorno; tambien como el mejor guerrero militante del grupo, o al menos eso es lo que él cree| {Kender} ¿Para qué nos han reunido? {otro} el general Kamata va a darnos un aviso muy serio, creo {Kender} ¿será posible que haya llegado el momento?... {otro} no lo sé, ojala que no sea así {Kender} Kamata tarda mucho en aparecer, te reto quien dice mejor las trabalenguas ^^ {otro} NO, no es el pinche momento x-_- {Kender} bueno... Sabes? Soy archi recontra infalible... {otro} ¡mi puño será archi recontra infalible sin no te callas! {Kender} perdón, perdón T^T. |Luego el bueno y justo general Safari Kamata sale al estrado {Kamata} ok, estoy a punto de decirles algo importante, asi que necesito que presten mucha atención |pero los soldados seguían hablando| ¡YAA SILEEEEENCIOO! {todos}...… {Kamata} Se les ha llamado a ustedes porque el grupo llamado como Dark Core han decidido expandir su territorio hacia esta tierra, estamos contactando a las fuerzas aliadas para conocer su situación pero no contestan |los soldados empiezan a murmurar entre si, dudas, preocupaciones y cuestionamientos surgen| {Kamata} quizá ustedes no estén al tanto… pero Parse |se refiere a la inteligencia artificial existente en la red del refugio| reveló mediante satélite que estos Súper Terroristas ya han conquistado el 87% de todo el área global, las fuerzas aliadas están siendo mermadas por... Una especie de autómatas gigantes. Aquellos grupos que no tuvieron suficiente poder o recursos sucumbieron ante ellos. Ya no sabemos que hacer, nuestras opciones se terminan, lo único que nos queda es... Rezar |la angustia crece en los soldados| Eso es todo, y que Dios nos ampare |luego cambia con el teniente Touma Ichigura | Ichigura-san, dirige tú la oración, yo... No estoy mentalmente dispuesto {Ichigura} déjamelo a mi, Kamata-san |luego Ichigura sale al estrado| {Ichigura} atención, repitan conmigo "señor escucha nuestras plegarias por favor" |Kender repite junto con los demas soldados pero su adorno lo sostiene con sus dos manos. Mientras, Kamata murmura| me pregunto, el mundo siempre conto con la proteccion de las grandiosas Guerreras Legendarias, después de 500 años por que no habrán vuelto a aparecer? {Otro} quién no aparece señor? {Kamata} nada, nada. Pero oiga, no debería usted estar con los demás soldados afuera representando a su grupo como líder, Sairenji-kun? |Denso Sairenji es un joven de 21 años, de pelo marrón largo con forma ondulada, tiene un anillo en el dedo también con un extraño adorno| {Denso} estaba con Parse vigilando la llegada de los enemigos {Safari} eso puede hacerlo ella sola {Denso} es que tengo un mal presentimiento, no creo que sea suficiente con anticiparnos a su llegada… {Safari} entiendo cómo te sientes pero déjame ese peso a mi, tu limítate a formarte a afuera.

|Dentro de la ciudad de Kyomeda, existe una iglesia en la porción oeste del pueblo, tiene unos hermosos 6 vitrales, 5 de ellas eran de ángeles y una de ellas de un ser luminoso y poderoso y un hombre con túnicas blancas tomando la mano del ser poderoso. En ese momento el Padre Meito estaba por terminar la sesión dominical| {Meito} Y con esto terminamos el servicio de hoy, muchas gracias por venir. Tsunime-chan, por favor recoge las ofrendas {Tsunime} ¡vale^^! |Tsunime Yahamashi es una chica de 17 totalmente independiente aunque vive en la iglesia, monja de oficio, de cabello rosado encima de su cabeza y gris bajando a lo largo. Debido a las circunstancias de alerta, ella prefirió quedarse a apoyar en la iglesia en vez de ir a la escuela, lleva consigo un crucifijo con un extraño adorno en la misma cadena| {Meito} Adios a todos, adiós, adiós… bueno Tsunime-chan, ibas a decirme algo? {Tsunime} es que…. En la radio dicen que se aproxima un ejército de asesinos hacia acá? Es mentira, verdad? :( {Meito} no lo sé, así dicen :( pero tenemos a un grupo militar para ayudarnos :) {Tsunime} no quiero morir ahora padre, tengo un sueño que quisiera cumplir DUU {Meito} cuál es ese sueño? {Tsunime} comer chicharrón |el padre se tropieza XD| {Meito} DE TODOS LOS… TENIA QUE SER…. ¿NO VES QUE…? :( {Tsunime} qué? cómo? Que cosa? {Meito} NADA, mejor ayúdame a limpiar {Tsunime} hai uu

|De noche, Tsunime se asegura de que el Padre Meito estuviese dormido, baja a la sala principal y se acerca al altar y se arrodilla| {Tsunime} señor, perdóname por lo que voy a hacer, también tú, padre |entonces se levanta y va hacia la caja fuerte detrás de un cuadro de la sala y saca mucho dinero. Después, sale de la iglesia (obviamente con ropa casual) con su bicicleta y una mochila y busca por varios lugares de arriba a derecha, de abajo a izquierda del distrito, hasta que lo encuentra: ¡!¿una tienda de armas?¡ ¿¡y encima las 24 horas?! XD| {Tsunime} ¿Qué me puede dar por esta cantidad? |el vendedor de armas más bien parece vendedor de supermercado por su atuendo XD| {vendedor} te puedo vender este XYZ, una metralleta de 7.5 mm |una muy baja|. Para qué necesita una arma alguien como tu? {Tsunime} no es para mi, es para mi papá, lo usara en una batalla ^^ {vendedor} actualmente las armas están basadas en el quanto, las armas de polvora se usan como reliquias de colección |Tsunime empieza a sudar con lo que dijo| no importa, démela |ella paga, él lo escanea, le entrega, ella se va, todo en cámara veloz XD|

|Llegando a la iglesia, a su cuarto, oculta su arma bajo su cama, se cambia y luego se acuesta con su crucifijo puesto, pero con todo el asunto de la invasión Tsunime no deja de sentirse angustiada, así que ella se pone a rezar con el crucifijo y el adorno en sus dos manos| {Tsunime} por favor, para evitar esta guerra deseo… un milagro , ¡te lo ruego, dame un milagroooo! |unos cuantos segundos luego, |de repente la moneda empezó a vibrar| aaaaayyy que esta pasando? |intenta sujetar el adorno pero empieza escapar luz de entre sus dedos| NO… NO NO NO NO… ESTO ES PEOR QUE PEGAR LA CARA A LA TELE….. HAAAAAAAAAAAA |abrió sus ojos… y notó que estaba en un lugar extraño, un espacio de color celeste que albergaba unas extrañas líneas luminosas| que? Que paso? ¡Este no es mi cuarto! ¡yo estaba en mi cuarto! ¡QUIERO A MI MAMAAAAAA! |y empieza a llorar horrible XD| AAAAAAHAAAHAAHA |pero no sabe que alguien está detrás de ella| {desconocido} tu |ella deja de llorar y voltea| gusto en conocerte… ^^ {Tsunime} HAAAAAAAA AHORA UN SER EXTRAÑO ME VA A DESTRUIR POR INVADIR SU MUNDO {desconocido} oye espera ^^¡ {Tsunime} SOLO PUEDO DECIRTE… QUE LO LAMENTO {desconocido} alto alto, yo nunca dije que haría eso, yo solo quiero hablar contigo {Tsunime} está bien |se sorbe la nariz XD| para empezar, ¡¿quién eres tú y que es este lugar lleno de… de…. Bueno…. De esos largos fluorescentes?! {desconocido} ¡fluorescentes no, son vectores de control! hechos con El poder que Domina las Cosas. Mi nombre es Rashyll {Tsunime} ¿Are-Shit? {desconocido} ¡NO, DIJE RASHYLL! X-_- soy un Guardian del Destino. {Tsunime} waaw, ya me di cuenta, creo {Rashyll} Y este lugar es El Apodektis, la zona donde yacen estos fluorescentes…. ¡nooo, ¿lo vez? ¡Ya me hiciste hacer lo mismo! iba a decir Vectores de Control, con ellos puedo… ¡HEY! |Tsunime iba a tocarlos| {Tsunime} que? {Rashyll} ¡no los toques! ¡o es que no tienes respeto! No has demostrado respeto hasta ahora jovencita {Tsunime} verdad, gomen UU¡ {Rashyll} escucha, con estas cosas puedo atraer personas a encontrarse con un propósito específico, también los uso para traer a las Guerreras Legendarias, las Precure, a este mundo {Tsunime} Precure {Rashyll} ajam, este mundo siempre conto con la ayuda de estas guerreras desde SIEMPRE, a través del encuentro entre humanos y hadas, pero algo ah pasado… las Precure dejaron de aparecer desde hace 500 años, algo impide que surjan a pesar de mi orden con los vectores y el Poder que Domina las Cosas, si tuviera alguien que resolviera el misterio por mi {Tsunime} cielos, me gustaría ayudarte a ti, estoy ocupada pensado en cómo puedo ayudar para proteger a mi ciudad {Rashyll} ah, entiendo, en ese caso te regresare a tu mundo de donde llegaste. {Tsunime} ya era hora…. ¿Qué? ¡woe, para tu yegua!... ¡acabo de pedir un milagro y por eso fui traída aquí, quiero mi milagro ahora! {Rashyll} ¿Cuál milagro?... aaah eso, para que se cumpla, las tres luces destinadas deben encontrarse {Tsunime} ¿qué luces? {Rashyll} ya sabes lo que debes saber, nos volveremos a encontrar pronto… Tsunime |Rashyll se aleja de ella y en ese momento el lugar alrededor de ella se distorsiona y oscurece|.

|8 de la mañana y Tsunime yace en su cama| ouuu… q… qué? Je… sabía que todo eso era solo un pinchudo sueño… jejejeje….… DEBO ENCONTRAR ESAS LUCES... Pero antes |se asegura que el arma que compró siga bajo su cama. Después de eso, baja a tomar su desayuno. Una vez en la mesa, se pone a pensar| tres luces destinadas, quiere decir tres luces que deben estar en el mismo lugar, mmm… se podrá referir a focos? Mejor luciérnagas, no no no, vivimos en un desierto, no es su habitad, entonces definitivamente tienen que ser focos, pero de qué tipo? |termina de comer y sale en busca de las supuestas luces| YA VENGO PADRE {Meito} ¿a dónde sales? {Tsunime} a hacer tonterías :) {Meito} menos mal, no te tardes ^^ |una vez afuera, empieza a observar a su alrededor, luego camina siguiendo rutas aleatoriamente, echando el ojo en las ventanas de las tiendas, en el interior de los autos, incluso en las luces de las bicicletas, pero no nota nada fuera de lo normal, entonces| ahhhhh ¡!ese idiota no me especificó si podían brillar de día¡ ¡desperdicie tiempo! ¡me voy a mi casa¡ |pero de repente ella observa en el monte muy lejos de la cuidad, 5 naves hacia la ciudad| por la santa virgen :( ¿serán ellos Dark Core? No puede ser, ¡Padre!

|En el refugio| {Parse} advertencia: masa enemiga en las cercanías de Kyomeda, se recomienda la movilización de la población al refugio {Safari} ¡no!, ¡cumplieron con su amenaza! ¡Parse, activa la alarma! |y la alarma suena en el refugio y en toda la cuidad|

|Los soldados se reúnen de nuevo| {Safari} el momento llego, a cada equipo. Se le asignara un tipo de arma: equipo 1 usaran metrallas de rayos beta, equipo 2 usara cañones de laser reactivo, equipo 3, lanzaderas de granadas repotenciadas con isotopos y por último, equipo 4, usaran los vehículos antiaéreos equipadas con las mismas armas del equipo 2. Recuerden que nosotros poseemos algo que los demás equipos no tuvieron: El Poder que Crea las Cosas, así que nuestras municiones son ilimitadas, ¡NO PODEMOS PERDER! {soldados} SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII |todos aplauden| Llamo a los líderes de grupo para que asignen a 10 personas por grupo para ayudar a evacuar a los civiles y guiarlos al refugio {lideres} HAI

|Tsunime corría de regreso a la iglesia; las naves ya sobrevuelan la ciudad y empiezan a usar sus rayos verticales de plasma celeste causando destrucción, ella intenta esquivar la caída de concreto de los edificios| la alarma suena, unas naves atacan, no hay duda, vienen a exterminar esta ciudad |llegando, el padre lo esperaba en la entrada con el arma XYZ que Tsunime había comprado| {Tsunime} ¡padre! ¡eso es…! {Meito} ¿te refieres a esto? Lo encontré bajo tu cama mientras buscaba mi cera para zapatos {Tsunime} "aun con las ínfimas probabilidades de encontrarse mi arma, él lo encuentra por buscar algo que nunca podría estar en mi cuarto" |a ella le sale muchas arterias en el rostro XD| pero ya, debemos abandonar la iglesia y buscar un lugar seguro {Meito} ¡!mejor dime como obtuviste esta arma¡ ¡no puede tener esta clase de objetos peligrosos! ¡¿en qué mulas estabas pensando?! {Tsunime} pero, este no es momento para discutir eso, está sonando la alerta, esta cuidad será atacada en cualquier momento {Meito} yo no escucho nada |Tsunime mira más de cerca al padre| ¡padre, ¿por qué tiene tapones en los oídos?¡ {Meito} ¿Tapones? AH… me olvide quitármelos, duermo con ellos ^^ |se los quita, y por fin oye todo alrededor| ¡¿alarmas?! ¡¿explosiones!? ¡¿qué está pasando en esta ciudad?! {Tsunime} nada, es día de carnavales ^^… ¡DARK CORE NOS ESTA ATACANDO! |en eso un vehículo de Metal Sphere pasa con Denso a bordo, Tsunime nota su adorno en su anillo| {Denso} ¡este lugar ya no es seguro, vayan por allá, al final de la calle mi compañero los guiara al refugio {Meito} entiendo, de prisa, vamos Tsunime, ¡y de esto hablaremos después! |se refiere al arma| {Tsunime} ¡ay esta bien! :( |luego ellos corren, pero a la vez Tsunime voltea la mirada a Denso pensando en quién es él. Luego llegan a una calle ancha donde la gente está corriendo y Kender regulando el paso| {Kender} POR ACA, ES POR ACA, NO SE DESVIEN, POR ALLA ESTA EL REFUGIO, VAYAN DEPRISA. Ustedes |se dirige a al padre y Tsunime| sigan a los demás, preocúpense por llegar a salvo al refugio por favor |Tsunime se da cuenta de su pulsera con otro adorno extraño, lo que ella se llena de signos de interrogación| {Meito} no te quedes viendo, corre hija |mientras corre, ella piensa| "{Rashyll} si quieres un milagro, reúne las 3 luces destinadas" "no puede ser, sera Dark Core?" |un conflicto tremendo se apodera de su corazón, le cuesta mucho esfuerzo tomar una decisión, pero finalmente...| Padre, perdóname otra vez, {Meito} ?ah? |le arrebata el arma| !oye! !?que haces?! |ella corre en dirección contraria a la gente, el pobre padre la pierde de vista debido a la multitud, con una lagrima brotándole dice| ¡¿por qué lo hiciste?! ¡¿por qué me abandonaste hija!? ¡¿QUE VA A SER DE TI?! ¡POR QUEEEEEEEE!

|Tsunime corre hacia la azotea de un edificio para ver el avance de Dark Core, nota que las naves se retiran y viene un ejército de como 70000 hombres con trajes tecnológicos negros, cascos con visores que cubren sus rostros y armados con garras laser esperando a Metal Sphere. Después ve por otro ángulo que Metal Sphere se están movilizando hacia ellos, así que se baja y corre a seguirlos. El ejército bueno sale de la cuidad y se ubica frente al ejército malvado. Denso y Kender ya estaban con ellos| {Kender} ¿Viste? ¡Nos superan en cantidad por demasiado¡ :)¡ |dijo con terror| {Denso} mira bien, parece que ellos están equipados para combate cercano, tal vez tengamos la ventaja en este combate asimétrico. |Ahora que los dos bandos están de frente, dark Core arremete| {Denso} ¡ELLOS NO VAN A ESPERAR, ATAQUEN! |empieza Metal sphere a atacar, y a atacar, y a atacar, y quemar el suelo y estruendeando el aire, pero Denso observa que, nadie caía, sino que cada proyectil desaparece antes de golpearles| ¡OH POR DIOS, RETROCEDAN...! ¡No puedo creerlo! {Kender} ¡Denso, ¿qué pasa con ellos? ¿por qué no mueren?! {Denso} no lo se, pero he leído información en la red de un poder que ellos usan, lo llaman: El Poder que Consume las Cosas |pero era demasiado tarde para algunos, aquellos son alcanzados y atravesados por los malditos, entre ellos destripados, decapitados o incluso apuñalados por varios a la vez |pero de repente, inconsciente de la situación, Tsunime llega| ALTOOOOOOO {Denso} ¿eh? |el adorno vuelve a desplegar el mismo resplandor de antes tragándose a todos en general, luego Denso y Tsunime abren los ojos, y ven que están en el Apodektis, pero también encuentran a Kender quien aún se cubre el rostro con su brazo, pero luego lo baja| {los 3} ¡¿ustedes?! {Denso} que es este lugar?! Como llegamos aqui?! {Kender} no lo se, todo se ve bizarro! {Tsunime} hola ^^ {los 2} TUUUU, QUE FUE LO QUE HICISTE?! {Tsunime} sigo decifrando eso ^^! Pero ya que estamos aqui tengo algo que decirles, ya se como detener a Dark Core, necesitamos las 3 luces destinadas {Denso} luces destinadas? {Kender} que es eso? {Tsunime} también lo estoy... Descifrando :( {los 2} aaahhhhh UU {Tsunime} por otra parte, he visto que ustedes dos tienen objetos parecidos al mío, ¿ven? {Kender} tienes razón, son parecidos {Tsunime} ¿Dónde los consiguieron? {Denso} eh este lo encontré dentro de un jarrón que compro mi padre, en realidad él lo encontró y me lo regaló hace tiempo {Tsunime} ¿y tu? {Kender} yo?, jeje… lo gané en una apuesta {Tsunime} quisiera verlas bien |entonces ellos acercan sus adornos. De repente los 3 adornos comienzan a brillar| {Denso} ¡por las santas vírgenes! {Kender} ¡!nunca habían brillado antes¡ {Tsunime} acaso estas seran?! ¡las luces destinadas! ¿Saben lo que significa? Que podremos derrotar a Dark Core, con esto obtendremos nuestro gran milagro {Kender} un milagro ¿eh? {Denso} un milagro es lo que necesitamos en este momento {Rashyll} felicidades {Kender} ¡¿q..q..q..quien rayos es ella?! {Denso} yo diría que es él {Rashyll} el Syncsafin los ha elegido a ustedes {Tsunime} ¿el Syncsafin? {Rashyll} asi es, un artículo bendito que utiliza el Poder que Domina las Cosas. Como sus dueños más dignos, aquellos que darian la vida por el bien de los demás {Denso} "osea Kender y yo?" {Rashyll} aquellos que tuvieron una sólida y desbordante fe {Tsunime} "se refiere a mi" {Rashyll} son los únicos que pueden usarlo. Muy bien jóvenes, ya saben que hacer! |entonces con los adornos cerca uno del otro ellos dicen| {los 3} ¡QUE SE HAGA EL MILAGRO! |y los tres adornos se salen de sus lugares y se ensamblan como rayos chocando, creando una gran placa redonda con un símbolo de una V y un corazón con su vértice interior coincidente con el vértice de esta última| ¡PRECURE HEART SYNCHRO PHASE! |la placa brillante aumenta su resplandor, el mismo resplandor que los trajo al Apodektis pero ahora los regresa al campo de batalla, donde no habia pasado nada de tiempo, la luz de disipa dejando a todos los soldados de ambos bandos confundidos pero lentamente se daban cuenta que allí estaban los tres chicos y además una peculiar persona con ellos. Parecía una chica, de alguna forma guerrera, tiene puestos unos guantes blancos como los de megaman seguido de unos protectores en los brazos que tienen unas líneas fluorescentes rosadas en ella, en el antebrazo derecho tiene un protector ligado con tres alas parecidas a las de Rashyll, sin hombreras, con un traje de pecho sobresaliente con el Syncsafin incrustado en él, en su cabeza tenía una diadema fluorescente rosada que cubre desde la mitad de su cabeza hasta encima de sus ojos, con unos mechones de su cabello saliendo desde detrás hacia a fuera cubriendo la mitad de sus ojos, un par de botas también con fluorescentes pero con tres alas en la bota izquierda, una falda rosada corta enmicada con capas laterales y una bufanda doble en cuello con unos símbolos| {los 3} ¡EL ICONO DEL PODER QUE DOMINA LAS COSAS, CURE V!

{Denso} Acaba de aparecer una chica a partir de nuestros adornos, su nombre es Cure V {Kender} no tenemos que mover mi un dedo, todo lo hace ella sola XD, se los carga a toditos OH YEAH, espera, apareció el general, y está trayendo a un gigante metálico {Tsunime} ¿Rashyll? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡¿TUU?! ¡¿EL ARMA DE CURE V?! próximo capítulo de Precure LVL-V Adventures: La esperanza de Metal Sphere, vive la Precure nacida de la fe.


	2. La esperanza de Metal Sphere

2. La esperanza de Metal Sphere. Vive la Precure nacida de la fe.

Muy bien jóvenes, ya saben que hacer! |entonces con los adornos cerca uno del otro, ellos dicen| {los 3} ¡QUE SE HAGA EL MILAGRO! |y los tres adornos se salen de sus lugares y se ensamblan como rayos chocando, creando al Syncsafin| ¡PRECURE HEART SYNCHRO PHASE! |la placa brillante aumenta su resplandor, que luego los regresa al campo de batalla. Junto con ellos aparece una fabulosa Precure {los 3} ¡EL ICONO DEL PODER QUE DOMINA LAS COSAS! ¡CURE V! {Tsunime} ¡...por qué madres dije eso?! DO.O {Denso} no lo se DO.O {Kender} yo senti extacis cuando lo dije ^^ {los 2} que pervertido ¬¬ {Kender} ¡!NO, no ese éxtasis! X-_- me senti euforico de felicidad, en otras palabras, mi alma se encendio. {Denso} ahora sí se entiende, entonces eso también nos habra pasado a nosotros {Tsunime} pero chicos, eso no es lo unico extraño, quien es esa que acaba de aparecer? {Kender} parece ser un poco mas joven que nosotros, no acabamos de decir su nombre? {Denso} seguro ella es Cure V {Tsunime} ella salio de nuestros adornos recuerdan? ¡Sugoi! |ella se le acerca para conocerla| holaaaa ^^...¿eh? |Cure V no le hacia caso, miraba fijamente al ejercito malo. Tsunime miraba a los chicos, ellos les alzaba las cejas como preguntando y ella lentamente mueve la cabeza diciendo no| WOEEEE, TE HABLANDOOOOO, NO TE HAGAS LA PIEDRA :( ...oh... |Cure V empieza a caminar serenamente hacia el ejercito malo, ellos sin confianza en ella la rodean al acercarse, luego, dice algo con una voz como si fuese de 2 chicas hablando la vez...| {V} Precure...Shining Shock |dos particulas brillantes empiezan a orbitar alrededor de ella, y acelerando| {Kender} que esta haciendo? {Tsunime} seguro quiere dar un espectaculo :) {Kender} para distraerlos si a eso te refieres {Tsunime} yo lo decía por… no, está bien lo que dices ^^¿ {Denso} "¿partículas girando alrededor de ella?, mmmmmmm,...¡haaa solo puede significar una cosa!" Chicos, corramos {Kender} ¿qué? {Tsunime} ¿qué dices? {Denso} dije que CORRAAAAAAN. VAMONOS DE AQUI |Metal sphere corre alejandose de Dark Core| {Kender} ¡¿pero por que corremos?! ¡¿Vamos a dejar sola a Cure V?! {Denso} ¡¿no lo ven?! ¿Para que alguien querría acelerar partículas? {Kender} ¡yo que voy a saber¡ ¡¿un espectáculo!? ¡yo no veo tu programa Ciencia La Hostia! {Denso} ¡no idiota, quiere colisionarlas! {Tsunime} ¿qué logra con eso? {Denso} ¡va a explotar! |Tsunime se detiene de la impresion y se sostiene la cabeza| ¡¿HEEEE?! {Denso} ¡no te detengas, corre! |Cure V al ver que el ejercito bueno se alejó, ejecuta su ataque; antes que los guerreros de garras se abalacen sobre ella, esta da un gran salto, como lo haria cualquier Precure, lanza las dos particulas en direcciones opuestas, después las hace regresar yyyyy ¡EXPLOSION! 40000 de los guerreros de Dark Core salieron volando hacia detras del monte, como V salto lo sufientemente alto no fue afectada; con eso, la felicidad les viene a los chicos| {los 3} ESOOO EEEEEEES {Metal Sphere} HEEEEEEEEEE {Kender} ¡Cure V es genial! XD {Denso} aja asi es UU) {Tsunime} ¡asi que después de todo ella es el milagro! O.O) ...Chicos, miren alla |las cinco naves que atacaron la ciudad regresan para arremeter directamente a Metal Sphere en respuesta al ataque de V, Metal Sphere con los vehículos antiaéreos con cañones de laser reactivo intenta defenderse y va disparándoles contra ellos, la energía que les lanza vuelve a desaparecer antes de golpearlos tal como paso con los guerreros de garras {Denso} ¡¿que?! ¡no otra vez! ¡esos tambien estan resguardados con aquellla fuerza¡ |ellos lanzan su ataque como lo hicieron con la ciudad, el ejército bueno queda en la situacion de la hormiga bajo la lupa y el sol, obliga a Metal Sphere a dispersarse, algunos esquivan los ataques, algunos son lanzados por las explosiones y otros son calcinados por recibir directamente el ataque, Cure V se da cuenta de su aprieto y corre a ayudarlos de forma que nuevamente da un gran salto pero con un esfuerzo tremendo para poder alcanzar a las naves, se posa violentamente sobre una, en eso, el piloto la ve desde la cabina, y se burla de ella, aunque no le afecta mucho en su expresion de concentrada, en eso, ella carga fuerza en su puño y dice| {V} Precure... Very Hard Smasher |el puño lleno de su poder lo arremete contra el chasis de la nave, pero, la fuerza de impacto es, de alguna forma, absorbida| {V} ¿ah? {guerrero} juajajaja |entonces el piloto se prepara y empieza a acelerar la nave en direccion hacia arriba; Cure V no puede contra la fuerza de la gravedad junto con el de la aceleración de la nave por lo que la vence y se suelta de esta| {Kender} ¡no! ¡debo ayudarla! |Kender se apresura a interceptar su caída pero es arrasado y sale volando; con mucho esfuerzo se vuelve a ponerse de pie y continua corriendo, pero ya es tarde, Cure V se estrella contra la arena| {Kender} ¡V, maldición! |una vez que atraviesa la nube de arena levantada se da cuenta que no está muerta sino que esta recostada en posición de hamaca pensando en cómo derrotarlos XD| {Kender} ¡AAAAAY MIRALA, YO CREI… YO CREI…...! X-_- Que estabas grave :) {V} ¿ah? |Kender le extiende la mano para levantarla, V se impresiona por el gesto y le coge la mano| gracias a dios que estas bien, te necesitamos mucho, nadie había llegado tan lejos en detener a Dark Core como lo haces tú ^^ |luego con su segunda mano le toma las suyas, con eso, el rostro de V se pone rojo bastante XD pero se esfuerza por disimular seriedad. Entonces, V al escucharlo cierra los ojos y se cruza de brazos para seguir pensando, Kender voltea a ver como Metal Sphere va siendo reducido poco a poco por el ataque de las naves, incluso ve sufriendo a Tsunime y Denso quienes constantemente huyen de los ataques sin poder descansar. Por si fuera poco, la situación se agrava más, el grupo remanente de los guerreros de garras se recupera y corren a matar de una vez al ejercito buenol {Kender} ¡preparence para los problemas, y mas vale que teman! ¡V, tienes que apresurarte, piensa en algo rapido! si tan solo ese poder que consume las cosas no los protegiese... {V} OO( ¡¿QUE?! {Kender} ¡AAAAY no me asustes asi! Dije que si pudiésemos anular el poder que consumen las cosas la cual poseen ellos… |el rostro de V se llena de confianza ahora| {V} eso era {Kender} ¿ya pensaste en algo? |V se pone en posición y extiende los brazos, sus fluorescentes empiezan a brillar, de repente un campo traslucido de efecto desconocido sale de ella y se extiende por kilómetros sin afectar a objetos ni seres vivos, de hecho, al parecer no sucedió nada visualmente, Kender termino aterrado XD| {Kender} ah..h….hh…hh ¡oye! ¡es el colmo contigo, siempre tan impredecible, ten mas cuidado, pensé que ibas a borrarme o algo así! {V} hecho esta {Kender} ¿eh? {V} ataquen ahora {Kender} ¡¿quee?! ¡pero ¿viste que no les afecta los ataques?! ¡¿vamos atacar asi nada mas?! |la mirada de V refleja seguridad, pero Kender duda, observa que los guerreros de garras están cerca, entonces decide| DEEENSOOOO, DILES QUE ATAQUEEEEN {Denso} ¿QUE DIJISTES? ¿QUE ATAQUEN? NO VA A DAR RESULTADO {Kender} SE LO QUE DIGO, CONFIA EN MI, SOLO ATACA ATACA, ATACAAAAAA {Denso} MUY BIEN, CAMBIO DE PLANES, ABANDONEN LA DEFENSIVA, EQUIPO CUATRO, ATAQUEN A LAS NAVES AHORA AHORA AHORA |los vehículos disparan a las naves, en cámara lenta el rayo al acercarse al chasis de la nave, envés de desaparecer, aumenta su poder, ¡y todas las naves son destruidas!| {Denso} ahhh, por fin terminó. ¿Y dónde está la chica? |Tsunime, quien estaba enterrada debido a tantas explosiones, se levanta tosiendo| {Tsunime} AHAA AHA AHAGG ¿que paso? ¿ya terminó? {Denso} AHORA EQUIPO 1, 2 Y 3 DENLES CHISPAZOS A ESE GRUPO DE DARK CORE {líder 1} YA ESCUCHARON, DENLES CAÑA {lider 2} CARGEN Y DISPAREN {lider 3} LANCENLES CON TODO LO QUE LES QUEDE {Tsunime} no se olviden de mi ^^ |los soldados ahora disparan con todo. Los guerreros progresivamente son aniquilados, sin posilidad de acercárseles|

|En el refugio se ubicaba toda la gente del pueblo de Kyomeda incluyendo al padre Meito quien se encuentra melancólico, temeroso y aislado de la gente, quienes lo ven| {civiles} oigan, ¿ese no es acaso el padre Meito? - si, vamos, que nos de un consejo |entonces varias personas pasaban la vos que vieron a Meito y se reunen con el| {Meito} ¿que es todo esto? {Civiles} padre, estamos muy asustados, ¿que debemos hacer? - ayudemos padre – por favor ayúdenos – debe ayudarnos padre {Meito} ¡YO NO PUEDO SOLUCIONAR SUS PROBLEMAS CALLENSEEE! {civil} ¿padre? ¿Le pasa algo? {Meito} solo soy un hombre, entiendan eso, un hombre no puede soportar la pérdida de su tesoro más preciado |todos se miran entre si entendiendo a medias lo que se refiere, uno de ellos se le acerca a hablarle cara a cara| {civil} ¡padre! Usted fue quien levanto mi espíritu cuando fui abandonado por mi esposa, me dijo usted que cada persona en el mundo siempre tiene su complemento, sea cualquier persona, que solo tenía que seguir buscando, así que usted me recomendó un sitio web de citas romanticas {padre} ¿que yo hice que? XD {civil} mi negocio quebró, pero usted me enseño que siempre se puede levantar empezando desde cero, asi que empece a limpiar inodoros en los hoteles, ascendi a jefe de personal, junte el dinero ¡y por fin pude reabrir mi pasteleria erotica! {Meito} me hubieras dicho antes de que se trataba tu negocio :( {civil} un amigo muy querido mio fallecio por una mordedura de un pequines, usted me dijo que la muerte no significa el adios, ya que todas las personas puras de corazon van al cielo, la muerte solo seria un 'hasta luego' {Meito} exactamente, la muerte no significa una separacion definitiva de los seres queridos ^^ "¿que persona se deja matar por un pequines?" {civil} le conte que mi orientacion sexual era algo confusa, pero usted me dijo que mientras sea amor verdadero, lo demás no importa {Meito} ¡JAMAS DIJE ALGO SEMEJANTE!, ¡¿QUE PASA CON ESTA GENTE?! {todos los civiles} !onegaaaaai! |se arrodillan con las manos juntas XD| {Meito} ahhhhhh si me lo ponen así… en un momento como este lo único que podemos hacer es… solamente tener fe en la fuerza de aquellos que nos defienden {civil} ¿eso es todo? {Meito} no es tan simple, si no la tienes, no habrá total probabilidad de que se cumpla el deseo, con la fe podemos decirle ¡desaparece tormenta! Y desaparecerá ¡desaparece enfermedad! Y desaparecerá. Pero es más fácil creer en lo que se ve a creer en lo que debería verse las cosas, si la gente en el mundo tuviese fe entonces tendríamos un mundo lleno de milagros, uno tras otro. ¡¿Tienen fe ustedes?! Entonces tomémonos de las manos y cerremos los ojos para una plegaria.

|Dark Core termino huyendo después del desesperado ataque de Metal Sphere, subiendo al monte y desapareciendo en la cima; los chicos, Metal Sphere, todos a excepción de Cure V estaban exhaustos, pero alegres| {Kender} jejeje huyeron como gente huyendo de la peste, que buena rima XD {Tsunime} si, buena rima, pero, compararnos con la peste? X-_- {Kender} en todo caso esta victoria no habria sido posible si no fuera por el poder de nuestra nueva amiga Cure V {Denso} pues si lo piensas, sí, formalmente debería agradecerle |Denso se le acerca a V quien está algo distraída| ¿V? oye….queria agradec…. {V} aun no {Denso} ¿ah? {V} allá |señala la cima del monte, allí estaba solamente uno de los guerreros de Dark Core llevando un portafolios| {Kender} ¿Qué es lo que le dijo V? {Tsunime} dijo que… allá arriba, ¿ese hombre? {Kender} ¿ah? ¿Que planea? |el hombre saca de su traje un orbe cilíndrico cristalino con esferas en los costados y abre el portafolio, de allí desvela un extraño aparato redondo con muchas púas, le conecta la orbe y después huye del lugar dejándolo allí. Desde un lugar de infrestructura igual de avanzada a Metal Sphere pero que además existen tanques con una esencia oscura, un hombre aun no revelado dice...| apoderate del lugar, Gindaego |el aparato se propulsa hacia arriba, empieza a expandirse mediante sus articulaciones y estira sus puas convirtiéndolas en barras de levitación, el centro se abre mostrando un gran ojo electronico por delante y por detras. El enorme automata dice...| GIIIIINDAEGOOOO {soldados} WOOOOW {Tsunime} ¡¿alguien sabe que es eso?! |Kender se muerde las uñas XD| {Denso} seguro ese es uno de los automatas que mensiono Kamata, Gindaego {Tsunime} ¿Gindaego? {Kender} V, ¿crees que puedas detenerlo? {V} no {Kender} ¡¿HEEEEEE?! {V} fue broma {Denso} espera V, no hay necesidad de actuar tu sola, siempre puedes contar con nosotros {líder 2} con los cañones echen un ataque al Gindaego |el equipo 2 dispara con cañones de laser reactivo, pero, los rayos se desvían hacia los lados del monstruo y continúan su trayectoria detrás de él| {Kender} ¡NYAAAAAA AHORA POR QUE NO FUNCIONO, YA ME TIENEN HASTA EL MECHÓN, QUE LES CUESTA DEJARSE GOLPEAR UN POQUITO! |del enojo pisotea la arena XD| {Denso} ¿o sea que nuestras armas son inútiles de nuevo? {Tsunime} ¿que V no se había hecho cargo con esa fuerza que consume las cosas? {Denso} ¡no es posible, se adelantaron! {Tsunime} ¿de que hablas? {Denso} ellos implementaron la tecnología G Control a los Gindaego, nosotros tenemos planeado usarlo en nuestros compañeros también pero por desgracia sigue todavía en investigación, ellos debieron haber llegado a la forma de hacerlo funcionar {Kender} ¡¿pero cómo funciona para poder detenerlo?¡ {Denso} ¡no lo sé, lo que hagan en el laboratorio es un secreto para todo Japon! puesto que quieren evitar a toda costa a cualquier espia |V al ver su perplejidad no pierde el tiempo y corre hacia el mostruo, este desciende del monte y vuela a toda velocidad levantando la arena| {Tsunime} V, NO VAYAS |Gindaego con las puntas de sus barras dispara láseres de baja energía pero de rápida carga, V se mueve en zigzag acercándose y salta sobre el para atacarlo por detrás, sin embargo…. Nadie se percató del ojo trasero, ¡y Gindaego dispara sin reservas a V!| {V} ¡no, V! |se precipita a la arena, humeando, pero se vuelve a levantar con un poco de dolor en el brazo izquierdo del que se lo sujeta. Luego, ella entierra sus doloridos brazos en la arena para luego levantar una gran ola de este mismo, Gindaego vuelve a disparar su bateria de laseres contra la nube de arena, pero como no puede ver a V ella aprovecha su falta de punteria para acercarsele, ¡y logra aferrarsele!, en eso...| {V} Precure Very Hard Smasher |le propina un supercargado golpe destruyendo su ojo trasero, pero, a pesar del daño, Gindaego se defiende convirtiendo dos de sus barras en tentáculos biónicos, la sujeta los dos brazos, y le da una fuerte descarga eléctrica| {Kender} ¡noo! {Tsunime} ¡alguien ayúdenla!

|Desde el Apodektis, Rashyll, quien se encuentra flotando dentro de un artefacto similar a un giroscopio, observa todo lo que sucede en la pelea en su mente con los ojos cerrados| {Rashyll} creo que llego el momento de llegar a la siguiente etapa del plan de... Dios. ME DESPOJO TEMPORALMENTE DE MIS DEBERES DE GUARDIAN |entonces desparece del lugar|

|Despues de recibir la descarga, V es lanzada brutalmente, cayendo cerca de los chicos, ellos corren a auxiliarla, Tsumime le da palmadas en la mejilla y luego Kender y Denso la levantan sobre los hombros| {Tsunime} !no por favor, no te mueras V! |por ultimo le da una gran bofetada| {Kender} ¡maldito Dark Core! {Denso} si puedieramos serle de gran ayuda {Tsunime} chicos, no es el momento pero, ¿que nos esta pasando? {Denso} ¿a que te refieres? {Tsunime} acabamos de conocerla y por alguna razon la tratamos como a nuestra hermana {Kender} ahora que lo dices, tienes razon OOD¡ {Denso} ¡en ese caso usemos esos sentimientos para volvernos mas fuertes! |luego le habla al ejercito| ¿cuánto están todos dispuestos a sacrificar? {soldados} yo… daría mi vida – yo también – por la paz – por la seguridad de la gente {Denso} entonces ¡contra el monstruo! |uno de los soldados se percata de algo, luego otro se percata de lo mismo, luego otro, y otro, hasta que todos miran hacia atrás incluso Denso, Kender y Tsunime, allí se encontraba él, Rashyll; los soldados le abrian camino, avanza directo a los chicos ellos lo ven muy frustrados la condicion de V y...| {Rashyll} dueños del Syncsafin, ¿creen en que pueden ganar ante Dark Core? {Denso} ¿por que preguntas eso? {Rashyll} vamos, ¿tienen la conviccion de una victoria segura? |los tres intentan esclarecer sus mentes, estar seguros de lo que sienten| {Rashyll} "no vayan a dudar, no duden jóvenes" {Denso} mmmmmMmMmMmMmMMMMMM SEGURO GANAREMOS :) {Rashyll} :) |Kender y Tsunime lo miran y se contagian de su optimismo| {Kender} ¡si, sigamos adelante, tan solo tenemos que derrotar al Gindaego, eso es todo! :) {Tsunime} ¡ningún enemigo es infalible, el es solo uno y nosotros aunque no machos somos muchos! :) {Rashyll} ¡muy bien, entonces chicos ya saben que hacer! |Kender apunta con su indice a Cure V, Denso a Rashyll y Tsunime al cielo; en ese punto del cielo descienden dos vectores de control, uno se conecta a la espalda de Rashyll y otra en la de V| {Rashyll} la fe es una forma del poder que crea las cosas, en su maximo potencial, reuniendola del aire alrededor de los creyentes podemos crear una fuerza abrumadora que supera al de las Precure anteriores |de los chicos, del ejercito y de los refugiados en Metal Sphere, surge un viento con chispitas espiritual que es absorbido por lo vectores de control de Rashyll y V| {los 3} ¡ACTÍVATE RUSHWISE! |Rashyll se vuelve un rayo que vuela alto y desciende veloz hacia V cubriéndola de luz. De allí surge V ¡con un gran cañón encajado en su brazo derecho; se ve similar al cuerpo de Rashyll solo que 3 de sus alas están dobladas hacia adelante y ubicadas encima del cañón y las otras 3 de la misma forma pero ubicadas debajo, y el cuello es la boca del cañón, las alas terminan más adelante que la boca| {Tsunime} ¡HEEEEE! ¡¿Cómo supimos todo eso?! {Denso} que importa, ahora tenemos una gran oportunidad en nuestras manos {Kender} ¡mejor apúrense, allí viene! {Denso} dividámonos |Gindaego intenta envestir al ejército pero este lo evade y lo deja pasar, pero no se detiene, se dirige a Kyomeda {líder 1} ¡no lo permitiremos! Preparen los vehículos con sogas |los vehículos lo persiguen y disparan los ganchos hacia las barras del Gindaego, y lo mantienen detenido y atado. Los chicos y V se posicionan| {Tsunime} poder que crea las cosas {Keneder} llena las manos que pelean por el bien {Denso} hasta inundarlo todo con luz {los 3} PRECURE… VICTORY SHOUT {V} YYYAAAAAAAAAA |V con el cañón dispara un enorme rayo azul-rojo-morado en 3D. Antes que el Gindaego recibiera el ataque…| {desconocido} desactiva al Gindaego, no gastemos energia |y asi fue, deja de flotar y queda estático en la arena; un segundo después recibe todo el ataque, un gran estallido que se vio desde el refugio|

{Denso} El Gindaego por fin fue destruido, aunque ese gran ataque nos perjudico mucho {Kender} ¿y ahora qué? Esto no ha terminado, es obvio que volverán con más ejercito ¿Metal Sphere fue reducido? ¿no ay más apoyo? {Denso} pero tenemos a Cure V. Ya sé, vamos con ella y detengamos a Dark Core {Kender} ¿Qué hay de la chica? Sin su adorno no tendríamos completo el Syncsafin pero ¿querrá venir? Será peligroso {Tsunime} ¡soy Tsunime! Y no tengo miedo al peligro, bueno, un popopoco… AYYY A QUIEN NOO {Denso} ¡eso, ahora seremos un grupo! {desconocido} hola, necesitaran de mi ayuda~shipa {los 3} ¿y tu? {Tsunime} próximo capítulo de Precure LVL-V Adventures: Somos LVL-V, forjando una nueva leyenda.


End file.
